Bonds Beyond Time
by Feita Dunkelheit
Summary: Terinspirasi dari adegan terakhir "10th Anniversary Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Super Fusion! Bonds that Transcend Time" atau "10th Anniversary Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Bonds Beyond Time". Mereka tidak tahu apakah masa depan yang penuh putus asa – seperti yang dikatakan oleh Paradox benar atau tidak. Tapi, mereka yakin bahwa merekalah yang akan memutuskan seperti apa masa depan kelak.


(muncul dengan elegannya serta terhiasi bulu-bulu Suzaku yang berguguran hingga botak) Yohoo, para pembaca sekalian! Sudah lama tidak berjumpa! Apa ada yang merindukan Feita? Ayo, sini, sini. Berpelukan sama Feita. (mengulurkan tangan, disambiti batu bata)

Baiklah, kita langsung saja, ya. Ehem! Ehem! (menghidupkan _megaphone_) **FANFIKSI INI TERINSPIRASI ADEGAN TERAKHIR DARI **_**MOVIE**_** "**_**10th Anniversary Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Super Fusion! Bonds that Transcend Time" **_**ATAU "**_**10th Anniversary Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Bonds Beyond Time**_**"! TULISAN TIDAK JELAS YANG DITULIS OLEH FEITA INI TIDAK TERKANDUNG DALAM MANGANYA SERTA ANIMENYA. HANYALAH FANTASI LIAR**(?)** FEITA SAJA. **(mematikan _megaphone_)

**DISCLAIMER : **Semuanya. Mulai dari _movie, character, _serta jalan cerita dalam _movie_-nya bukanlah milik serta buatan Feita. Kecuali tulisan di bawah ini. Ini baru punya Feita. (nyengir)

**WARNING : **BL (Boys' _Love_).

* * *

Matahari perlahan semakin tenggelam dalam cakrawala. Semakin lama semakin tenggelam, cahaya matahari yang sebelumnya begitu menyilaukan kini menjadi tampak agak kusam, namun terlihat indah dan seperti sebuah cakram yang berwarna oranye kekuning-kuningan. Warna oranye dari matahari senja itu berbaur juga dengan warna biru muda langit dan menghasilkan kontras warna yang berbeda namun indah dan menenangkan hati. Rasanya seperti menonton sebuah layar yang warnanya perlahan-lahan berubah. Pemandangan senja itu memang indah, bagaikan sebuah lukisan. Pemandangan senja itu menghiasi kemeriahan festival kota Domino, yaitu _Domino City Duel Cup_, yang sempat hampir terbatalkan karena sebuah rencana tak terduga dari seorang penjelajah waktu dari masa depan, yang bernama Paradox.

Dan rencana itu kini telah benar-benar terbatalkan. Berkat jasa tiga orang _duelist_ yang terpisah dari berbagai era – Yugi yang bersama dengan sang _Pharaoh _tak bernama di dalam tubuhnya, Judai, Yusei, yang kini bergabung untuk menggagalkan rencana yang akan mengubah masa depan namun membutuhkan korban yang teramat mahal dan tak tergantikan, yaitu kehancuran dari umat manusia dan sejarah yang ada di masa lalu. Dengan menggabungkan kekuatan dari mereka bertiga, mereka telah berhasil menggagalkan rencana gila itu dan melindungi masa depan serta era mereka masing-masing yang hampir musnah.

Sang _pharaoh _tak bernama itu menoleh ke arah dua orang lainnya yang saat itu mulai mengangkat helmnya dan yang satunya membereskan tas miliknya.

"Apa kalian akan pergi?" Suara _baritone_ dari sang _Pharaoh_ tak bernama itu memecah keheningan lembut dari suasana senja.

"Ya." Judai mengangguk sambil menopang tasnya di bahunya. "Kami masih punya banyak yang belum terselesaikan di era kami sendiri."

"Meskipun begitu, aku rasa kita akan bertemu lagi." Sambung Yusei. "Dan jika saat itu tiba, izinkan aku untuk berduel."

"Ya, aku yakin itu! Kita semua akan bertemu lagi suatu hari!" Sang _Pharaoh _tak bernama itu menyeru dengan yakin. "Selama kita percaya dalam _Duel Monsters_, ikatan kita akan terus tergabung!"

Judai mengulurkan tangan kirinya, diikuti dengan Yusei yang menggenggam tangan Judai dan begitu pun sang _Pharaoh_ tak bernama yang ikut menggenggam tangan Yusei. Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain. Mereka tidak tahu apakah masa depan yang penuh putus asa – seperti yang dikatakan oleh Paradox benar atau tidak. Tapi, mereka yakin bahwa merekalah yang akan memutuskan seperti apa masa depan kelak.

oOo

Sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti pintu muncul di langit. Dari sesuatu yang asing itu muncul sesuatu yang seperti naga berwarna merah pekat yang terlihat seperti berapi-api. Semakin turun ke bumi, naga berapi-api itu semakin menghilang dan terlihatlah sebuah _D-Wheel _merah, yang tidak lain pengendaranya adalah Yusei. Dia mengantar Judai pulang ke eranya.

Judai turun dari _D-Wheel_ milik Yusei. Judai mengelus sebentar telinga _Pharaoh_, kucing milik Daitokuji lalu kemudian menurunkannya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar, Yusei! Sering-seringlah mampir ke eraku dan berduel bersamaku, ya?!" Judai menoleh ke arah Yusei dan tersenyum riang. Cengiran Judai itu sempat membuat Yusei tertegun sesaat. Mata Yusei yang sempat membulat sesaat itu kini kembali ke tatapannya yang biasa dan kembali menatap Judai dengan lembut.

"Ya. Jika saat itu tiba, aku akan mengalahkanmu, Judai-_san_."

"Heee... Jangan bermimpi, ya! Neoskulah yang akan mengalahkanmu!"

Judai dan Yusei tertawa bersama, sampai akhirnya Yusei menghela napas dan tersenyum. Matanya itu tak pernah berhenti menatap lembut Judai yang masih saja tertawa.

"Aku berjanji, Judai-_san_." Judai berhenti tertawa dan menatap Yusei. "Aku berjanji mengunjungi eramu ini kembali, dan berduel melawanmu, Judai-_san_."

"Ya, baiklah!" Judai terkekeh dan menepuk bahu kanan Yusei. Perlahan Judai juga menggenggam erat bahu kanan Yusei. "Aku akan menunggumu. Sebaiknya kau tepati janjimu itu sebelum aku yang malah akan menagihnya ke era–"

Perkataan Judai terpotong. Mata Judai terbelalak. Judai tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Rasanya waktu seperti melambat namun semakin lama rasanya juga seperti mencekat napas, bersamaan dengan detak jantung Judai yang berdegup kencang. Dia menatap Yusei, memandangi matanya yang tertutup, dan merasakan kehangatan dari bibir Yusei yang bertemu dengan bibirnya.

"_Nya_?! _Nya_?! _Nyaaaaaaa_?!" Kucing milik Daitokuji menganga, bersamaan dengan roh Daitokuji yang terkejut melihat pemandangan di depan mereka.

Yusei menarik diri dan yang Judai bisa lakukan hanyalah terpaku. Perlahan jari jemarinya menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, merasakan betapa hangat dan lembutnya bibir dari _Signers_ itu, tapi Judai tidak melakukan atau bahkan mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya memandangi punggung Yusei yang semakin menjauh. Dia hanya bisa memandangi _D-Wheel_ Yusei yang menjauh, yang kini terselimuti oleh naga yang berwarna merah pekat tadi, dan menghilang dalam kilatan cahaya sesaat.

"A-apa...?" Yubel ikut terkejut. Dia tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya tadi.

"_N-nyaaaa_!" Daitokuji menggeram. "Dia tidak sopan _nya_! Kukira dia adalah orang yang sopan _nya_! Dia—"

"Si bodoh itu..."

Yubel, Daitokuji, dan _Pharaoh_ memandang Judai, yang wajahnya sedikit memerah. Senyuman riang diwajahnya seperti tidak pernah hilang dimakan waktu.

"Si bodoh itu harus kembali dan merasakan bogem mentah Neosku."

"E-eh?" Daitokuji menatap heran Judai yang berbalik dan mulai berjalan kembali. "Judai-_kun nya_?"

Judai berjalan dan mulai menuruni genting bangunan itu, diikuti dengan Yubel, _Pharaoh_, serta Daitokuji. Genting bangunan itu. Sebuah tempat dimana dia bertemu pertama kalinya dengan Yusei. Sebuah tempat dimana ciuman pertamanya direbut oleh Yusei juga.

Yubel dengan tangan yang tetap terlipat di depan dadanya, mulai membuka matanya dan memandangi punggung Judai. Yubel tahu apa yang dirasakan Judai saat ini. Melihat Judai yang tidak ada hentinya tersenyum serta masih menyentuh bibirnya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah, membuat sebuah senyuman lembut terlukis diwajah Yubel dan mendatangkan kegelian di dalam dadanya yang membuatnya terkekeh.

"Judai, Judai..." Yubel terkekeh dengan mata tertutup dan tangan kanan yang menutupi mulutnya.

"E-eh?" Judai menoleh dan menatap heran Yubel. Rona merah itu masih mewarnai pipi Judai.

"Kau harus mengalahkan si pengendara _D-Wheel_ itu suatu hari. Kau harus." Kata Yubel sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sesuatu yang tidak biasa dilakukan olehnya.

Judai memandangi Yubel dengan mata membulat. Judai terdiam dan berbalik. Judai tidak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun, membuat Yubel penasaran. Yubel terbang di sebelah Judai, melihat wajah Judai yang tertutup bayangan poni rambutnya serta kembali menyentuh bibirnya.

Sebelumnya ekspresi Judai tidaklah diketahui, sampai akhirnya perlahan bibir Judai membentuk sebuah senyuman. Judai mengangkat wajahnya dan menggepalkan tangan yang sedari tadi menyentuh bibirnya, sebuah tawa terdengar dari Judai.

**SELESAI**

Huwaaaa... Setelah sekian lama tidak menulis. Rasanya rindu sekali! Feita rindu akan suara keyboard Feita yang ditekan oleh jari jemari Feita saat sedang mengetik fanfiksi! Apa para pembaca sampai ada yang merasakan hal yang sama seperti Feita ini? Atau kayaknya hanya Feita saja? Kayaknya aneh banget, ya? Hahaha! (Feita dibuang)

_Bonds Beyond Time_. Feita memberikan judul fanfiksi ini sama dengan judul _movie_-nya. Feita payah banget, deh, dalam menentukan judul! Tapi, Feita rasa, judul inilah yang pantas! Bukankah setelah duel dahsyat mereka dengan Paradox, Yusei tetap terikat dengan Judai meskipun berbeda era? Jangan lupa dengan Yugi dan dirinya yang satu lagi! Ah, kalau dijelaskan, rasanya ngaco, deh! Abaikan saja Feita! (Feita disambit) Ngomong-ngomong, Daitokuji lucu, ya. Selalu berkata "_nya" _seperti kucing! Manis sekali!

Oke, tidak bosan-bosannya Feita meminta review dari pembaca sekalian. (mengambil sebuah kotak kardus kecil bertuliskan 'Review') Review dari pembaca sekalian sangat membantu perkembangan menulis Feita serta perbaikan-perbaikan dari tulisan Feita.

Nah, sampai jumpa di fanfiksi selanjutnya~! (melambai-lambaikan sapu tangan)


End file.
